hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
NGL Border Stop
NGL Border Stop are large and hollowed out duo connected trees that act as the checkpoint and embassy to the NGL.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 188 Overview In order to prevent anything created from synthetic materials from entering their country and for someone to enter the country as a whole, one has to go through an extensive full-body examination, x-ray scan, and ultrasound at the border stop. The border stop also acts as a checkpoint as well as their embassy. Plot Chimera Ant arc In hopes to investigate the Chimera Ant crisis, Kite, his Amateur Hunters, Gon, and Killua all arrive at the NGL Border Stop, by getting a ride from a truck driver who has already driven 10 other groups before them. The moment the truck drives away, Kite warns the group to brace themselves as the group is approached by two representatives of the NGL.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 188 One of the representatives inquires the nature of the visit, to which, Kite answers that a biohazard level insect may have entered the NGL vicinity. Gon immediately notices that computers are used within the NGL but it is explained that they are simply used for diplomacy and informative exchange reasons. Kite presses one of the representatives if there are similar machines within the NGL, though the representative denies it. The other representative elaborates that importation of modern technology, hence any glass, metallic, petroleum products as well as any clothing material made with plastic or metal parts or synthetic fibers must be removed. The Amateur Hunter by the name of Spin rebukes the notion that they have to strip naked, however, she is reassured that they will be provided natural fabric clothing for their entry into the NGL. Furthermore, they deny anyone with irremovable implants, such as surgical bolts, metal dental fillings, and silicone prosthetics. In the end only Kite, Gon, Killua, and Amateur Hunters Stick and Podungo manage to pass through the first hurdle of entering the NGL.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 189 The second hurdle was going through a thorough inspective examination, it's disclosed by the female examiner that many people have tried to smuggle guns, cameras, cell phones, or laptops in various ways. After they all complete the screening process, the group is finally allowed into the NGL. Sometime during the group's excursion in the NGL, they receive an SOS note from a messenger bee. Sensing an awful presentiment from the SOS Kite, Gon, and Killua, have Stick, Podungo, and their NGL Interpreters return to the border stop to warn the Hunter Association about the Chimera Ant crisis.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 190 After their encounter with the Royal Guard Neferpitou Gon and Killua return to the NGL Border Stop and encounter Chairman Netero with his colleagues Morel and Knov. Morel chastises and disparages the boys, while Knov stops his colleague, though in a rather cold fashion aimed towards the boys. Killua divulges to the men about their encounter with Neferpitou and how its aura is stronger than anyone he has ever encountered. He compliments them for being strong, on the other hand, he warns them they're still no match for the Royal Guard. Knov presumes that Killua's assumption is due to high tension paranoia and that the boy should go get some rest. Morel knocks on Knov for basically paraphrasing what he said before and gives Killua some advice and disparages him again. Though Killua retorts the disparagement, to which, Morel acknowledges. Netero then takes over and states that the Chimera Ant crisis is by no means a trifle, so he has sent two assassins to Doli City and if they manage to defeat them and take their broken shogi tiles.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 199 The boys, however, do not manage to defeat the assassins Knuckle and Shoot in Doli City and return to the NGL Border Stop where they drop off Knuckle and Shoot. With Knuckle's I.R.S. attached to him, Gon beseeches its user to bring back Kite, to which, Knuckle affirms that he will. The two then enter the border grounds, while Gon laments over the fact of how weak he is.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 214 By the time of the birth of the KingHunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 212 and the Chimera Ant Queen being incapacitated by his birth,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 213 former Squadron Leader Cheetu crosses through the NGL Border Stop and kills all of the workers there, while proclaiming to be the "King of Speed".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 216 References fr:Poste_frontière_de_NGL Category:Articles without pictures Category:Unofficially Titled Articles Category:Locations